


Mission

by LLovegood



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLovegood/pseuds/LLovegood
Summary: Just a story about Peniel giving himself a mission : help his friends finding love !I really, really wanted to write a story about him so there it is !Thanks to my friend for her advices !





	1. Prologue

[First video]

My same is shin. Peniel Shin.  
Okay, just kidding.

I'm Peniel and I've a mission. A mission that I gave to myself. After watching my six friends for three years, I decided I have to help them. All of them.  
I don't know if you understand what I'm talking about but, I hope the best among you know.  
I didn't search for long to find the first person to help. Our loving leader has to be the first. And his case is complicated but captivating? all the things I love. Do you know the one I ship him with?  
Yeah, I'm sure you know.

I'll start my mission now.


	2. Chapter 2

Peniel's logbook.  
I didn't expect my mission to go this way... In fact, it's more interesting than I thought. But it may be a little blurry for you; let me explain to you what happened.

Two days ago, I was walking to Eunkwang, searching a subtle way to begin my "Save-our-leader's-heart" plan as I like to call it, when Minhyuk fell on me. litteraly. He was walking while looking at his phone and stumbled in the corridor which made him fall on me.  
We both stood up and I was picking up his phone when I saw what was on the screen. [laugh] Seriously Minhyuk. We both stood up and I was picking up his phone when I saw what was on the screen. [laugh] Seriously Minhyuk. It was Eunkwang's old instagram posts. I felt an evil smile creeping up on my face - who said I was innocent? - and I said, while showing the phone to him:

"So, what's the point with this?" 

Minhyuk blushed and took the phone before saying :  
"Nothing, just an experiment on Eunkwang's evolution since our debut..."

I laughed and said I had never heard such a lame excuse. He answered by mumbling something non understable and ran away. [laugh] Really, he made my day. 

Well, my plan went faster than I thought thanks to Minhyuk who gave me the evidence I needed - even if I was almost sure that he had a crush on our lovely leader. [laugh] Sorry, I just keep rembering his face when I saw what was on his phone. [Laugh] okay, Peniel, concentration, the love life of all members depend on you. Concentration [slowly breathing] okay, I'm back. Now, I have to find if Eunkwang had a crush on our sexy boy - yeah, I gave this nickname to Minhyuk, dont tell me it doesn't suit him - and how much he is liking him. And for that, I have the best plan ever. I'm gonna make him drink. Our leader talks a lot about his feelings when he is drunk. So, when he will have drunk many glasses, I'm gonna talk about Minhyuk and he will tell me everything. MOUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
[end of first Peniel's Logbook]

[A new video]  
Hey guys.  
I know it has been only two hours since my last video but I wanted to show you something. [Zoom on the phone he have in his hand ] Do you recognized this phone ? It's Minhyuk Hyung one's. [Evil smirk] I stole it. I'm going to send a message to our lovely leader with this, for making him more flustered when we will drink together. Yeah, I'm genius. So, what should I send ? A kiss ? Or an emoji ? Like a heart ? Or an eggplant ? No, this could too suggestive... A heart will be good. [another zoom on the phone] Sended. [Smirk] See you. 

[Live video]  
Hi guys. I'm on my way to meet Eunkwang hyung and I think I'm pretty late. [Starts running] But, I wanted to tell you the whole situation before, so listen carefully. You know I sent a heart to our leader using Minhyuk's phone. Then, I deleted it, and Eunkwang became mad as days went by because Minhyuk seemed not to know about this. [Laughs] Obviously. [Laughs again and then camera goes black, and another voice] 

-Watch where you're going young man. 

\- I'm sorry mrs

\- Young people are so careless of the world around them nowadays... 

[The voice becomes a whisper and then dissapears. Peniel's face appears]  
Okay, sorry guys, I fell on a little grandma. So, where was I ? Yes ! I told Eunkwang hyung we should meet and there we go. I'm in front of the drinking place, see you. I'll tell you everything, I promise. [Wink and end of the video]


End file.
